She Wore a Ponytail and Ring
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Sara and Gil are together in secret, but troubles arise when someone from Sara's past becomes Cath and Nick's next case. Rated T for a few swear words.
1. It's Getting Harder to Pretend

Hey. So this should work out to be two or three chapters, depending if you guys like it. I hope you like it. It was originally going to be a long one-shot but due to the lack of response on my story My Best Friend Vinny, I'm thinking it might be best to break up the chapters to keep interest. Tell me what you think, and if you want to be an even more amazing person to me maybe you could stop by that other story and leave a review? If you want.

Anyway please read and review :)

* * *

><p>She Wore a Ponytail and Ring<p>

"Catherine and Nick you've got an MIA witness in the Brook case in Dessert Creek. Greg you'll be running the evidence for this case. Warrick and Sara you have an attempted robbery at a Quick Stop in Lawnridge." Grissom explain, handing out address slips, containing the little information he could get, to his team.

After a few parting words and flirting attempts made by Greg in Sara's direction the two teams were off on there cases, leaving Grissom to his paper work and Greg to his music.

At their scene, Cath and Nick could see no signs of forced entry. Walking through the extremely organized house nothing seemed to be out of place. A few flattened moving boxes stood in the hall closet, while many valuable objects were left indicating a robbery had not taken place. Finishing the third walk through Cath couldn't help but examine the photos adorning the walls. High school and college graduations were shown as well as many old family photos. Harvard graduate and native Californian could be deduced from the images.

Deciding to dig into his, Roger Montigues, trial and personal life back at the lab, they packed up their things and left.

Back at the lap Warrick and Sara lounged in the break room waiting for Brass' call. At their seen they had found many finger prints by a know offender, Warren Grot, including many on the crowbar used to open the register. Archie had also gone through the security footage and found feed of Warren committing the crime. All that was left was the confession and arrest.

"You guys waiting for evidence?" Grissom asked, grabbing a coffee from the counter

"We got our perp, Brass is with him now." Warrick answered

"Good job. It should be closed within the shift. I'll have two team up with Cath and Nick as soon as it closes." He says walking back out of the room, eyes linger on Sara for a moment longer then necessary.

"I guess we've got a while until Cath and Nick even get back from the scene. I still can't believed Grot left behind the weapon, isn't criminal instinct number one to keep it with you, or dispose of it?" Warrick asked glancing at Sara, who sat across from him at the table.

"Strange. Have you been following the Brook case? I hadn't heard about it until tonight." Sara questioned, stirring her coffee.

"What, Queen of the Police Scanner took a day off?" He asked, granting him a small smile, "All I know is that there was this string of internal affairs issues at the Brook Corporation. You know, the lawyer firm? Anyway, people were suspecting many of the lawyers to have been stealing the money they had won for their clientele. Though if you ask me, their rates alone are consistent with robbery." He finished smiling

Sara went still for a moment running back through distant memories. "Do they have any suspects?"

"The witnesses are pointing fingers at about four high powered lawyers." Warrick answered taking a sip of coffee. "The strange thing is, all of the witnesses live in California along with the suspects. To have one of the suspects live out here would have to mean they had moved, in the middle of an active case. Which means they must have been threatened, seeing as they didn't move to Mexico." Smiling slightly, he let the conversation drop.

After a few more moments Cath and Nick strode into the room files filling their hands.

"That for the case?" Warrick asked

"Yeah, these are all the information about the trial, and those" he pointed to the few inch tall stack Cath was holding, "are all the information on the MIA witness, Roger Montigues."

The trio continued talking for a few moments as Sara starred blankly ahead. "Roger Malcom Montigues?" She asked trying for a calm voice, but was visibly shaken.

Cath glanced up at her from the head of the table and flipped through the first file on her stack, "Yes, Roger Malcom Montigues age 38."

Quickly and deathly quietly, Sara exited the room much to the surprise and concern of the other occupants. Making her way lost in thought to Grissom's office, she tried to settle on the best way to tell him, and the team.

Knocking twice on the open door, Sara walked in. Seeing the smile on Grissom's face caused new worries to arise in her. Turning to close the door she prepared herself.

"Gil, I have something to tell you and this is definitely not the right time or place but in five minutes the team is going to know, so you might as well know before them seeing as we're together." She paused, wanting to be able to feel how it felt to be with him for as long as possible.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern growing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, well , what I have to say will probably end this and I don't want that to happen." She said quickly, deciding it was either she told him in the next two minutes or Cath would do it for her, she continued, "I can't work the Brooke case because Roger Montigues is my ex-husband."

Silence greeted her, and she watched as he thought. Taking the seat in front of his desk she continued, "It wasn't really a marriage marriage, more like a business agreement. I told you about my family, well when time came for college I wasn't able to get enough support, with my parents dead and in the system. I met Roger at, I think, my fourth home right after I was excepted to Harvard. He was also excepted but faced the same difficulties as me. With the lack of funding we hatched up this plan to get married and receive the additional aid from the government and college. With him being eighteen and me sixteen it was surprising we were even able, but the foster parents didn't really notice what they were signing so I guess it worked out.

We ended up having to share a room in college, which wasn't really bad having shared a room at our foster home. After I graduated we stayed married until he graduated too, in order to keep the aid. He became a lawyer, working cases like got divorce a few moths after he finished school. We both felt guilty having in our eyes abused the system, so we have been putting money each month to sponsor a foster child into college. I should've noticed something was wrong when he didn't deposit any money last month." She finished realizing she had been rambling for quite some time.

"Sara, honey, I don't care. I wish you would've felt comfortable enough to tell me sooner, but I would never end this because of something you did in the past. You do know you will have to be investigated now though. They're all going to find out about the other things from the past, not only this." He said gently

"I know, it was going to come out eventually. As long as you're still here, I don't really care what they find out. Besides at least this way I won't have to tell them anything." She said leaning back in relief, but a bit of worry still resided in her brain.


	2. Remember When

Hey guys sorry for the wait, I didn't expect so many people to like this, thank you so much. You have know idea how much better I feel when I see that I got a new review. :D Anyway this one is a little shorter because I needed to set up a transition chapter for the next one. I'm thinking about making this into five chapters, because the way it plays out in my head needs five separate chapters. Tell me what you think :)

Reviews:

toothchick: Thanks for liking this story, I hope you still do.

was spratlurid quimb: Thank you so much!

stlouiega: You were definitely on my top five reviews for this chapter :P Um..I probably wasn't clear enough last chapter so I apologize, but they don't know if Roger is dead or alive yet. All they know about his status so far is that he is missing. THough you could be right, or wrong, I'm not telling :) But thank you for the excited review, it makes me feel good when other people show the same excitement for my stories that I do.

TessTrueHeart: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you love it!

RosePetal: Thank you so much for the review! I hope you continue reading as well.

* * *

><p>"What does it say?" Nick questions moving his eyes back to Cath, after following Sara's retreat.<p>

"His personal file states he was born in 1971. Graduated Harvard in 1994. His parents were killed when he was four, leading him to attend foster care, until he turned seventeen and went off to Harvard..." Cath begins reading

"Wait so Sara might know him, they went to the same school. Maybe that's why she left." Greg said mulling over what the others had forgotten.

"She probably had some results in the lab or something. Please go on, Cath." Nick says with a smile

"Anyway, it says he has been married once, and divorced. With no kids." She stopped, flipping through a few pages frantically.

"Does it say who the wife was?" Greg questioned, curiously

Cath ignores him and continues abusing the papers.

"What is it?" Warrick asks leaning over her shoulder.

"What the Hell?" Cath whispers, causing everyone's interest to peak.

"You better read it out loud, or Greg here may pee his pants." Nick says laughing at his colleague who literally sat at the edge of his seat.

"There's just a document in here..." Seeing their anxious faces she relented, fighting over her shock she read, "The Merced County hereby declares Roger Malcom Montigues and Sara Christa Sidle to wedded in holy matrimony on this the 14th of July, 1989." Cath finishes staring at the image of the smiling younger version of Sara and the missing man, her being dressed in a torn white sun dress, with him in an equally scruffy looking tux.

Looking up to the rest of the group, she would have died laughing, had her own shock not frozen her.

"Our Sara?" Greg whispers, afraid of the truth.

"Judging by the wedding picture, yes." Cath said sliding the folder and picture to the others.

A few shocked whistles invaded the air after the two got a glimpse of the younger, yet undeniable Sara Sidle.

"How come she never said anything?" Greg wondered aloud

The blank shaking heads are his answer.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked

"You are going to investigate me like we've done for every other significant other of a victim." Sara's soft voice wafts into the room.

"We are not going to snoop on you, Sara." Nick says, his mind battling between his job and his friend.

"Oh come on," She starts with a half-hearted smile, "Cath's been dying to snoop for years. And Warrick deserves to do the same thing I had to do for him. Maybe the things you find out will help us somehow." She pauses looking out to her friends, "I'm just going to tell you this before you start your digging, no matter what you find, or who tells you things, come to me for my side before you start believing them, okay?"

"Of course." Cath answered, followed by a parade of agreements from the others, "What will you be doing for the time?"

"I'll be on desk duty until Roger's case is closed." Sara grimaced for show

"CSI Sidle you have visitors in reception, CSI Sidle." The intercom announced.

Everyone wore confused expressions noticing how rare a visitor for Sara could be. Quirking an eyebrow and walking down the hall to reception with the curious group behind her, she was enveloped into a hug as soon as she could be seen.

A shorter women, well a women shorter than Sara, leaned heavily on her hugging as though her life depended on it. Sniffling could be heard, and a few moments after the shock disparate Sara wrapped her arms around the woman in a comforting hug.

"It's going to be fine, we've got the best CSI's working his case." Sara said pulling out of the embrace.

"You're not going to work his case?" The women asked near tears again

"I can't we were married it would not be appropriate, but this is my team. Cath, Nick, Warrick, Greg meet my ex-mother-in-law, Eva." Sara said showing the gray haired, kindly woman off to her team.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Nick replied shaking her hand

"Hi, Eva." Greg and Warrick say shaking her outstretched hand

"I'm sorry I don't understand. His foster records say his parents died and he was never adopted." Cath said after her greeting.

"My husband and I both helped Sara and Roger get through college. We were teachers at Harvard at the time. Rick's parking the car right now." She paused, and with a watery smile continued, "You should have seen it. It was our first year working the married dorms, having just gotten married ourselves, and here strolls in these sixteen year old love birds. We had to put out so many fires in their room. I never understood why." She finished innocently

Before the group could take it the wrong way, Sara added, "We would burn our important mail, couldn't afford a shredder." She finished with a shrug.

"That's not all you burnt, have you heard from Laura recently?" Eva asked politely

After a brief panic, Sara remembered the team didn't know anything about her personal life other than Roger, so she chose her words carefully, "Once a month I get a letter." Causing a nod from Eva.

"Who's Laura?" Greg asks

"Someone you guys will find out about, while Eva, Rick and I go get some coffee." Sara said simply, walking through the front doors her arm wrapped around Eva's in a daughterly embrace.


	3. I Laugh the Loudest, Who'd Have Known?

I am so sorry guys/girls. This has been a very fast and crazy month. I doubt you want to hear it all so in short he is what has happened or where I have been since the last update: School, Studying, Birthday, Hospital, Stuck at bus stop for way too many hours, Hospital, School, Hospital, Finals at school, Hospital, and finally I am home. :)

So this is short but I doubt my medical coverage will allow for another hospital trip so updates should come regularly if you're still interested in this story.

gsr4ever123: Thank you I'm so sorry for the wait, I hope you still are following this story and will continue to review and enjoy it.

TessTrueHeart: Thanks for the review, I really hope you don't hold this against me :) and you will have to read to find out ;)

stlouiegal : Before anything else I've just got to say your reviews are amazing. I love getting long reviews :D Plus they help me kind of get a feel for what you and other readers are asking based on what I tell, which is hard as you probably know, when in your head you know the story so you don't know if what you hint at is only noticed by you because you know the story or if the reader would understand it to. So thank you. And please don't hold this break against me. :)

P.S.: The title for this chapter is from the song: Adam's Song, by Blink 182

Also, notice the rating change. I don't cuss in real life, but some parts in this story are bound to use some profanity, nothing too EArth shattering but I figured it was better to be safe and change the rating, then sorry and have children scarred.

* * *

><p>Standing in the lobby, watching Sara and Eva hop into the old 1965 Impala , which was pulled to the curb by a greying older looking man, the group's minds began to race. Working to put together the puzzle of Sara Sidle. Or Sara Sidle-Montigues, just another thing they need to find out about their secretive friend.<p>

Hearing the receptionist greet Grissom, the team quickly spun around to face their boss and coworker respectably.

"What are you all doing standing out here, do you not have a joint case active?" Grissom asked with a practiced ease.

Each face turned to Cath.

Deciding not to expose Sara in case she had not told Gil of her marriage she answered, "We were trying to figure out who Sara's visitor was. She's taking a break by the way, went for coffee, I think." She finished with a shrug.

"Okay, let's move this meeting into my office while she's gone." Grissom says, leading the way to his bug infested (in a good way) office.

As they all crowded into the room, Cath making sure not to stand beside the jarred pig, while the Greg worked hard not to freak out at the tarantula eying him, Nick closed the door and all waited for instruction from Gil.

"First off, this is a delicate case. Not only is this investigation linked to a nation-wide active case, it also effects Sara and her past. As we all know she is one of the more secretive people in this team." Grissom began.

"You two are in a tie for that prize." Cath snarked staring at her old friend, her comment causing small smiles from the team, as well as an eye roll from Gil.

"Anyway, no matter how hard this is going to be for you guys, remember this is going to be a hundred times more challenging for Sara. All I ask, and I'm sure she hopes, is that you do not judge her based on said past, nor treat her any differently due to it." He concluded with strict stares at the rest of them.

"Wait, there's more? I mean, really? Since when is a secret marriage not enough? Jeeze that alone almost gave me a heart attack." Greg whispers, his mood turning more melancholy by the second.

"Yes there is a lot more you are going to learn. But I advise you to do your research before talking to Sara. The less she has to relive the better." Gil explained.

Nodding their heads in thought, they each left the office headed to the break room.

Grabbing large stack of piles from her desk, Cath brought them to the break room to be distributed.

"We'll split up all this work. Greg, you and Nick, will read up on the court case. Warrick, you'll read up on Sara, and I'll learn all I can about Roger." Distributing each person a about three full fills, she sat down to work.

After a few minutes, and a few spoken words about their respective files, Nick, Greg, and Cath were almost done on their portions.

"Shit." The word was whispered from Warrick's astonished lips, low enough for the others to pass it off as a distant voice.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. No, you know what, no. I'm done." Warrick exclaims shoving his barely opened first file away from him.

Looking up from their final pages, each were greeted with stressed and red rimmed eyes of the usually calm and collected investigator.

"It's easy you just pick up the page and sound out the letters. I do it all the time." Greg responded trying to relieve the wrenching feeling in his gut.

Starring at Cath, Warrick answers, "I have a good idea of how this story ends, and I never want to even consider the possibility that what I'm thinking could have happened. So no, I'm done. One of you can read this." He finishes sliding all the files away from him, as if the proximity haunted him.

"Okay War, you don't have to finish. But how about we all just read through it together, if you need to stop you can walk away, but we each have to be familiar with this, like Grissom said." Cath explained moving over to rub his shoulder in comfort.

"Fine, but you guys have to prepare yourselves, there's no erasing what you see in those files." He cautioned, pulling the files closer to him as the others moved their chairs to his sides.

Breathing in a deep breath he opened the first page.


	4. Folders and Heavy Shoulders

Hey guys, so I'll be the first to admit that I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It's more of a transition chapter but its not my favorite. But you guys deserved an update.

CBear9: Wow thank you for your support. This one's more of an explanation one so nothing very knew but it will get better after this.

TessTrueHeart: Thanks for the consistant reviews, I swear this story will kick off after this chapter, I just need to have some things set up here.

Sarafly: Thanks for the support, great name too. Mines the same, well not entirely mine has an 'h'

si-te-hace-feliz: Wow thank you so much, you have no idea how much that warms the heart.

Insanetrouble: Thank you! These reviews are such a confidence boost.

stlouiegal: Once again an amazing review that helps me understand where the readers are at. And thank you for the support both in this fic and on the illness. I don't know if you wan't me to answer your question but I figure I should explain my thinking on the whole, warrick reading not Cath. I kind of figured there'd be an underlying Cath/Warrick thing if people were looking for it. Plu I figure it would make Sara and him even in a way.

gsr4ever123: Thanks for your review!

Thank you guys for your reviews and I send all the support back to you! :)

* * *

><p>The page flipped open to show the start of Sara Sidle's life. A tattered and creased birth certificate copy is displayed on the first page.<p>

Skimming over it the group distinguish the name Laura Sidle, as having been said by the older women an hour or so before.

Flipping the page once again, the image of a toddler Sara sitting on the edge of a hospital bed wearing many barely concealed bruises and a dull white cast, came into view. Stapled to it was a caution slip to the Merced County Courthouse siting the evidence of child abuse.

The page causing the group to take a deep breathe and flip the page violently.

The next few folders showed a pattern of child abuse. The injuries becoming worse and worse throughout the haunting pages. A few times Greg had to stand shakily and leave the room, wile the others did their best to stay and fully understand.

As they start the second to last folder, the group's eyes started watering and their stomachs began to sink further than before. They had seen many crime scenes, but the idea that the photos displayed over the pages had occurred to one of their own, had their minds and hearts racing.

The blood spewd across the walls, and several stab wounds showed the murder's desperation.

The case paper work explained there fears. _Laura Meghan Sidle had murder her abusive husband, Nick Ryan Sidle, in a form of self defense on the 25th of daughter of the victim and suspect, Sara Jane Sidle, testifies against her mother in the court of law. At the scene, Laura admits to the crime. Officer Odive brings suspect to headquarters, as daughter is brought to the Emergency room by CSI Ricks._

_Update: Laura Meghan Sidle admits to matricide in response to the victims attempt at familicide against herself and her daughter, Sara Jane Sidle. Mrs. Sidle will receive life plus twenty to be served at the Valley State Prison for Women in Chowchilla, California._

_Victim Sara Sidle is to be entered into the foster care system on June 15th._

The rest of the folder was quickly flipped through, too many foster homes to go through, caused them to set the folder aside and use it when needed.

The last folder contained a happier image. An acceptance letter copy to Harvard University for early enrollment made up the first page.

The next showed the receipts for student loans as well as a marriage license.

Pictures accompanied the license, much like the one they had seen earlier.

Many pages were dedicated to Sara's various notable awards. Finally a graduation picture of the victim, showed the happy couple hugging. Sara with a huge smile dressed in formal clothes with a shiny ring, while her husband dressed in graduation robes, his own ring catching the sunlight.

This picture held an extreme contrast to the wedding picture a few pages earlier. Ripped and tattered clothes turned into formal, new looking clothing. Yet the smiles stayed the same. Each full of life and hope.

The image bringing a smile to each of the groups lips, a bit of relief flooding their hearts.

The last page brought a catch to their throats, disbelief shown in their eyes at what they had already known. A copy of a signed divorce paper brought back that strange feeling to the group.

Unanswered questions filtered through their brains trying to somehow replace the sinking feeling gin their stomachs.

For a few moments the group just sat in uneasy silence starring at the offending folders.

"Well I guess you've finished the folders." Sara's wavering voice floats through the room, causing the group extreme whip-lash.

No one could find a way to speak as they stare at the woman leaning against the break room door.

"Can I get a vowel?" Sara tries to joke as her voice catches in her throat at the sight of the folders. "So should we get the questioning over with?" She asks gesturing to the interrogation rooms.

"Ah, yes. Lead the way." Catherine is the first to respond.

Walking through the hallways, they silently stop at Grissom's office to give him an update, and with a concerned glance received by Sara, Catherine and Sara walk to the investigation room.

The boys along with Grissom, and Brass, find themselves standing behind the two-way glass, watching the interrogation room with the approval of both women.


	5. Truth

I'm a horrible horrible person and I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. My my its been what, eight months. A lot has happened in eight months. None of which you probably care about, so I won't even attempt to make an excuse. This is short but I feel like it got me back on track with this story so...yeah. I'm going to try and finish this story within the week, maybe even today. But the editing might take a bit. No matter what you will be getting the next update soon.

**_Review Responses_**

**_Danzjaron: _**_Thanks, I hope you feel the same about this one :) Sorry for not updating, you know, eight months ago but yeah... That's what I was going for, I assumed the case folders must be something like that :) thanks for the review!_

_CBear91: Oh lala I hope you like it. Well this is actually just part one of said interview so if you have anything you're wanting to see leave it in a review. Thanks for the review, and nice words :)_

_stlouiegal: Can I just say you are pretty much one of my favorite people right now. Thanks for the nice words! Yeah, I figured Sara would do anything to help someone even relive that passed. :) Thanks for the review!_

_si-te-hace-feliz: Thanks, I remember being worried about people hating me for the last chapter, glad to here it went over well. Sorry for the wait but I promise I will be on top of this story until I finish it. Thanks for the review!_

_gsr4ever123: Thanks! This is part one of the interview so I hope you like it :)_

_Foxfire01: Glad to here it, I hope you will like what I have planned out :)_

_lduff17: ...Okay so I didn't update very soon huh...well from now on the longest wait will probably be a week unless I do what I hope to do and finish it all this week. I feel inspired to write :)_

_Lanie: Hey! Here's the update, glad you liked it!  
><em>

_CSImadfan21: Here you go! Thanks for the review XP_

* * *

><p><em>Walking through the hallways, they silently stop at Grissom's office to give him an update, and with a concerned glance received by Sara, Catherine and Sara walk to the investigation room.<em>

_The boys along with Grissom, and Brass, find themselves standing behind the two-way glass, watching the interrogation room with the approval of both women._

Cath starred quietly at her friend and colleague. The situation plaguing her mind. 'This shouldn't be happening,' she thought, 'Sara should tell us on her own time, this isn't right.'

"Cath?" Sara spoke softly, "We should probably get this over with. Just pretend that we're talking, friend to friend." She says trying to release the tension of the room.

Taking a breath, Cath began. "I never figured you to be the type to marry out of high school." She says, smile not reaching her eyes.

An appreciative smile shone on Sara's face, "Love does crazy things." Thinking of Grissom.

"It says here you married Roger Montigues right out of high school, and went on to attend Harvard alongside him." A head nod validated the claim. "It also says you divorced a few years later, why?"

"As you said yourself we married young, not to mention the different life styles we wanted…To be honest, we respected each other and each others' dreams, but we never really wanted to see through each others' dreams in the way of husband and wife. More like brother and sister. Above all else we wanted to leave the foster home, so we figured the cheapest way would be to get married and share each others' benefits."

"Okay. So the marriage ended on good terms?"

"Yep."

"When did you last hear from him?" Cath asked taking notes

"A month and a half ago, before the scandal." Sara replied looking down

"Who contacted who, and what was the reason?" Cath requested

"He contacted me, he just wanted to congratulate me. He was planning on visiting until the case came up."

"Congratulate you on what?" Cath asked, looking pointedly at her friend, curiosity and professionalism warring in her eyes.

Glancing quickly at the one way mirror, she let out a soft breathe. Lying under oath, refusing to answer the question, these things would look bad on her credibility. She would become the suspect. Meaning they wouldn't find Roger in time, if there was any time left.

"My marriage." She answers, amusement shining in her eye's at Cath's wide-eyed stare.


	6. Famous

_Okay so I've finished this story. So expect a chapter a day, I only have time/patience enough to go through one chapter a day. On another note, it seems that the chapters are going to be pretty short. Sorry about that I guess I was running out of steam for this story. Next chapter up tomorrow._

**Review Replies  
><strong>

Danzjaron: Thanks for reading this still! Yeah the chapters are going to stay short, I'm on a CSI break at the moment so..yeah. But thanks for the review!

BE1313 : Thanks for the review! Soon enough for you? :P Sorry but these last few chapters are going to be a bit short...

lduff17: Awe thank you!

Guest: Thanks for the review, here it is...

* * *

><p>"<em>My marriage." She answers, amusement shining in her eye's at Cath's wide-eyed stare.<em>

"Who are you married to?" She couldn't help herself from asking

"Is that part of the investigation, or just a personal question?" Sara can't help but ask enjoying watching her friend be as uncomfortable as she had been ever since she gave them her files.

At the pointed stare, Sara relents. "Grissom."

Both rooms were silent for a moment, no one daring to move or –in Greg's case- even breathe.

Clearing her throat, as to put back together her professional mask she continues on, ready to lecture them both after the interview.

"Noted." She replies with a pointed glare, "What is your name?"

"Really?" At the unrelenting look she replies, "Sara Christa Sidle."

"Why does your case report from when you were younger have you as Sara Jane Sidle?"

"It should be in one of my files. I changed my middle name because it was my mother's." Sara replied hands shaking unnoticeably to anyone but herself.

Deciding to stray from that topic, Cath questioned "Do you know of any hide outs he may have had? Any places he would go? Maybe a foster parent's home? A family member?"

"He never talked to any of his family members, he had a cousin in Arizona though. Definitely not any of the foster parents. He would've come to me if anything was wrong." Sara explains, holding in the shudder of her memories in the foster homes.

"Are you positive? There has got to be somewhere else he could have gone, if he had the choice." Cath tries to nudge a name out of her. Anything to make someone else a suspect.

"There's no one else, Cath. We made a pact, all those years ago, a stupid pact but we always abide by it. When Laura got a week out on parole a last year, I went to him. Just like he did when his dad was released. It's what we do. He would've come seen me by now if he knew something was going to happen. I would love to give you another name, someone to help, but for twenty years we have been each others' rock." Sara says quickly trying to help explain.

Cath was about to speak when the door swung open, "Cath, we have a sighting of a man fitting Roger's description in the desert. A hiking team just called him in. We're heading down now."

Nodding quickly, Cath shared a quick reassuring glance with Sara and rushed behind Greg ready to, hopefully, meet the famous Roger for herself.


	7. Wife

_Whelp, we're on the home stretch. One chapter left :D Sad. Ummm not much I can really say so onto the review responses :)  
><em>

Danzjaron: Well here's a shorter one. Yeah, I was considering it, I love the suspense but it seemed like what she would have done so... Thanks for the review!

Hithui: Thanks so much! I'm glad your still reading :)

CSImadfan21: Thanks! The last chapter will be up tomorrow:)

sassa001: Thanks :D

* * *

><p><em>Nodding quickly, Cath shared a quick reassuring glance with Sara and rushed behind Greg ready to, hopefully, meet the famous Roger for herself.<em>

The drive was relatively quick; it was bound to be with an escort of flashing lights and sirens.

The wheels spun violently over the scorching bright sand until they came to a dusty stop in front a few yards away from an ambulance.

Quickly evacuating the vehicle, Cath jogs to the ambulance, while Greg, Nick, and Warrick take statements from the witnesses.

"How's he doing, Doc?" Cath asks, out of breath from the blinding heat

Looking into the van she catches the wide eyes of the man sitting on the stretcher. His red face and burnt face explain his long stay in the desert. A few full I.V. bags hang above him hooked onto his wrist to rehydrate his body.

"Why don't you ask him, he's remarkably unharmed for a guy who's been out in this condition for how many days?" The doctor asks looking to the man

"Three." He answers with a bitter smile.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Roger Montigues."

"How old are you, Roger?"

"Thirty-eight."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I feel like I'm in one of those sand timers for some reason. But I believe I'm somewhere in the Nevada desert?" He finishes as a question

"Correct. Any idea how you got here?"

"I would usually make a joke about an acid trip right about now, but with you guys being cops and all… I honestly don't remember. …Wait, do you know a Sara Sidle?!" Roger questions straitening up

"Why do you want to know?" Cath questions, deciding to wait on the DNA test before believing this man.

"She's my wife, she works with you right?" He questions


	8. Talk

**Done. Finito. Yay! Okay so if you like my writing/want to make my day and read one of my other stories for CSI they are:** _How to Lose a Guy in Five Minutes, Looking over my Shoulder, Mommy Kryptonite, My Best Friend Vinny, What Happens in Fresno, and Zelus Renardii._ All of which are one-shots (my specialty) and feature more GSR than this.

Review Responses:

CSImadfan21: Here you go, the final chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

sassa001: Welcome, I'm glad you like it. I love the mystery of the past and I figured it was a good idea. Thanks again for all your support!

edge15684 : Glad to see you caught that. I had a good idea for that in my head, but on paper...yeah but I like it still. Thanks!

si-te-hace-feliz: Thanks so much! Glad to see you like it :) Umm...unfortunatley this is my least GSR fic, I suggest reading some of the stories I mentioned at the top, they have a good amount of GSr :)

* * *

><p>"<em>She's my wife, she works with you right?" He questions<em>

While the team worked on finding Roger, Sara was stuck milling around the lab. Wondering into the break room, she caught her breath as she saw the files.

Gingerly reaching out she pulls the top one from the file. Taking a seat, she dives back into her past. Once again going through the same painfully twists and debilitating turns.

'It never does get better, does it?' She thinks flipping through the final folder.

Her eyes grew watery as she caught sight of the girl she used to be, and deep down still is. She traced each visible bruise, as well as each one concealed by the small outfit.

A few hours have passed since she started her adventure and she sits lost in the thoughts of her life, when a figure gazes in from beyond the glass door.

Reaching out it pushes the door open, and almost immediately finds itself wrapped in Sara's arms. Neither of them paying any mind to the people surrounding them.

"Are you okay?" Roger asks pulling out of the hug in concern

"Am I okay? You're the one who has been lost in the desert for God knows how many days." Sara exclaimed pulling him back into the hug

"Three to be exact, and since I know that I guess you're calling me a God. I think I like that, I'll be sure to put that one my resume." He says with a smirk

"Sorry to interrupt, but just to be clear, are you two married or not?" Cath questions hands on her hips

With a curious look, Sara answered, "Not, I already told you that."

Cath's eyes jump to the man beside her, whom Sara turns to with a raised eyebrow.

"Somehow I don't think pleading dehydration will help will it? I figured she'd be less inclined to take me to you if I said ex-wife, I mean it would sound a bit weird to most people." He says with a smirk

"The DNA you got just came through. The brother-in-law of one of the lawyers, Bill Heru. On top of that surveillance shows a red Chevy HHR that belongs to Heru with three other men identified men. We have warrants pending now." Grissom explains coming back from his office.

"How did you know how to keep the hair usable?" Cath asks starring at the man much to the groups amusement.

"Years of living with Sara taught me a few things. Most importantly, to throw my garbage out and make my bed before leaving my house." He says with a smile. "You must be Grissom, I think I remember seeing you around campus a few times." He says smiling at the man who had stolen Sara's heart.

"Good to finally meet you, well under these circumstances." Grissom replied with a small chuckle shaking hands with the man.

"Well it is Sara, what could we expect?" Roger's replied with a nudge to her.

Before Sara could respond, Greg's voice wafted over to them with a dreamy tone to it, "Yeah, Sara."

Instantly the trio turns to look at him. Smirks marring Sara and Roger's faces, while a subtle eye brow raise has the same affect from Grissom.

"Shouldn't you be fighting each other? I mean he's Sara's ex-husband, he's Sara's new husband, fight amongst yourselves." Greg begs gesturing wildly

"I'm good, you?" Roger shares a smirk with Grissom

"Yeah. But I think you might want to give Greg here that famous big brother speech I'm sure you've been working on for me." Grissom says with a smirk, leading the others to take seats on the couches.

"Of course, I almost forgot." Roger smiled evilly from beside Sara, "Where should I start?"


End file.
